


Wednesday is Hump Day

by cosmicpeachcloud



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pets, Youtuber Sungwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: The last time Sungwoon checked, the dog park was a safe spot for pets and their owners.Not a hotspot for attractive singles and their horny dogs.





	Wednesday is Hump Day

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Tan, the 12th member of Wanna One ^^

“Hello everybody!” Sungwoon casually greeted into his camera. “Today, Tanie and I are at the dog park.” He lifted the tiny Pomeranian that was draped over his arm closer to his face and filmed a wide shot of the grassy field around them. “Every once in a while, I like to take her out to socialize. Honestly, she’s a bit too small to keep up with the other dogs but the point is that we try.” He gingerly placed Tanie onto the well-kept grass and took hold of her purple leash.

 

Tanie’s cameos in Sungwoon’s videos had such an impact on his viewers that every week there would be about 50 comments begging him for a doggy vlog. So, in compliance with their requests (and lack of ideas for this week’s vlog anyway) Sungwoon was ready to let his beautiful Pomeranian run around a field and film it all for a couple thousand views.

 

Sungwoon adjusted his iPhone X that sat snug in his high-quality selfie stick (turns out the cheaper sticks were, surprise surprise- bad) and let Tanie’s leash go a little further.

 

“Because I knew we were coming here today I starved myself so I could show you guys our local food truck located right here in the park.” He switched to the back facing camera and the shot focused on a green truck with the name of the business written in white cursive. Sungwoon zoomed in on the window that displayed a paw print and the words ‘Animal friendly’. “There are normal vendors here, but this place is my favorite because they serve people food _and_ snacks for the pups.”

 

Sungwoon approached the short line and placed his order, filming Tanie who was busy leaping through the tulips and dandelions growing by the side of the truck as they waited for their food.

 

“Do you see her?” Sungwoon cooed behind his phone. He crouched down to get closer to Tanie. “She’s smaller than the flowers!”

 

“Order 52! Sungwoon!”

 

“Order 53! Daniel!”

 

“Whoops. That’s me.” Sungwoon wrapped the handle of the leash around his wrist, freeing his hand to take their order.

 

“Thank you,” Sungwoon called over the counter, too busy checking out Tanie’s treats to realize he had the wrong order. “Look at this delici-” He belatedly looked down at his container to see two rolls of kimbap with a side of tteokbeokki instead of his tteokbeokki with rice. He flipped the screen back to himself and frowned at his food. “They got my order wrong.” He said flatly.

 

Heading back to the window, Sungwoon noticed another guy holding what looked like his meal. “Food spotted at 12 o’clock.” He whispered and squinted his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I asked for kimbap not-”

 

“Hey, I think you have my order.” Sungwoon interrupted, lightly tapping the back of his hand on the stranger’s bicep to get his attention.

 

The taller guy looked over his shoulder, eyes bouncing fleetingly from Sungwoon’s face down to his food and back up again.

 

Wow.

 

Sungwoon’s camera perfectly caught his reaction as he made eye contact with the handsome fellow who had mistakenly taken his order (and his heart.) The guy was pretty cute despite how he was staring at Sungwoon with his mouth slightly ajar. He turned back to the counter with an apologetic grin.

 

“Never mind!”

 

Sungwoon followed him away from the truck and noticed the humongous dog that trailed behind him. The guy faced him with a friendly smile after directing his dog to sit. “So, you’re the one who stole my kimbap.”

 

Forgetting that he was still recording, Sungwoon’s mouth opened in an indignant scoff and the selfie stick lowered to his side. “I did not! I could say the same about you!” Cute or otherwise, no one was going to accuse Sungwoon of being a thief!

 

“No,” The dirty blond said, taking advantage of Sungwoon’s obliviousness to his humor. “I don’t go around taking _every_ guy’s food. Only the cute ones.” His voice was husky, and his eyes smiled as he teased Sungwoon.  

 

“Well,” Sungwoon replied with his lips pursed. “I wouldn’t be too sure about that but here.” He grinned as he handed the container over and took his own.

 

“Thanks. I’m Daniel, by the way.” He introduced with a friendly, toothy smile.

 

“I’m- Hey, hey, hey! What the-!”

 

During the brief exchanging of food, neither dog owners noticed the white Samoyed begin to sniff the white Pomeranian nor when he situated himself on top of her. Sungwoon yelled and flailed around in attempt to catch the dogs’ attention.

 

“Get your big dog off of her!”

 

Daniel managed to pull his Samoyed away and Sungwoon instantly picked up his Pom. His eyebrows furrowed deeply as he balanced his container of food and selfie stick in one hand and cradled his little girl against him with the other. The taller guy wore an appropriate look of surprise on his face as he watched for Sungwoon’s next reaction.

 

The atmosphere turned awkward very quickly and they stood in silence. Sungwoon had no clue what to do or say next. Instead, he side-eyed Daniel and then averted his gaze when he saw that the taller was already monitoring him.

 

“So.” Daniel cleared his throat, breaking the ice. “I guess our dogs are in love.”

 

It was the absurdity of the situation mixed with Daniel’s ridiculous comment that made Sungwoon crack. A suppressed smile slipped onto his features and soon they were both laughing loudly.

 

“Well, listen.” Sungwoon began once their giggles had settled. “I guess for...insurance purposes I’ll need your number.”

 

Daniel looked at Sungwoon doubtfully. “Yeah sure. Insurance purposes.” He retorted and broke out into a wide smile.

 

The tips of Sungwoon’s ears colored but he held his ground. “Yes. Insurance. If Tanie here gets pregnant I’ll need to hold you responsible.” Sungwoon clarified.

 

Daniel straightened himself up and slid his hand into the front pocket of his jeans smugly. “You don’t need to use the dogs as an excuse. You can hold me whenever you like.”

 

Sungwoon guffawed and shook his head at the other’s forwardness. “Really though.” He said trying to be serious. “I’m not paying for everything myself.”

 

“Okay okay.” Daniel conceded. He reached his hand out and flipped his palm up. “Give me your phone.”

 

It was then that Sungwoon realized he was still recording which meant he had recorded the entire fiasco. He grimaced, and it didn’t slip passed Daniel.

 

“Was your camera on the entire time?” He asked amused.

 

Sungwoon bit his bottom lip and opened up the new contact page. “Yeah... I was vlogging.”

 

Daniel took the phone and his eyes widened in interest. “So, I’m going to make an appearance in your vlog?” Sungwoon wrinkled his nose and tilted his head skeptically. “Hey! If our dogs have puppies I want in on the fame!”

 

“That’s not how this works!”

 

Their flirtatious bickering continued for a few more minutes while exchanging phone numbers.

 

“Sungwoon.” Daniel read aloud before sliding his phone into his pocket. They had been interrupted before he could catch Sungwoon’s name.

 

“Yes, and this angel is Tanie.” Sungwoon added, gripping the Pomeranian’s paw between his two fingers.

 

“And this angel is Miso.” Daniel introduced teasingly.

 

“You still consider him an angel after he defiled my dog?” Sungwoon narrowed his eyes at the delinquent dog at Daniel’s feet.

 

“He couldn’t help it! Look at the way they’re staring at each other. The feeling is obviously mutual.”

 

Tanie was still situated in Sungwoon’s arms while Miso sat tall with his neck craned upwards towards the little white dog. It was like the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet but funnier and with dogs.

 

“It’s going to be heartbreaking to separate them.” Daniel scratched behind Miso’s ear but the Samoyed barely flinched.

 

Sungwoon peeked at Tanie and then raised his head to look at Daniel with a surge of confidence. “I’m sure they’ll meet again.” A suggestive smirk appeared on Daniel’s face and he welcomed the idea.

 

“Come on, Tanie.” Sungwoon said placing her back on the ground and setting up his selfie stick again. The camera recorded her as she took one last look at Miso and trotted away. It also picked up Daniel’s hands tugging at Miso’s leash to keep him from following Sungwoon.

 

“Goodbye, Mr. Insurance Company.” Sungwoon called and he could hear Daniel’s boisterous laughter as they retreated.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, so maybe this vlog was a bit of a failure.” Sungwoon admitted to his HD Canon camera. He planted his elbows onto his desk and dropped his chin into his hands. The sun was starting to set which gave him great lighting for his video. “It was supposed to be a cute video of Tanie but...” His mind drifted to the scandalous footage he managed to capture, and he sighed.

 

“I think Tanie has a boyfriend now.” He paused briefly, wondering how he should explain the day’s events. “Long story short, after I swapped my food with the cute guy who got my order, we may or may not have gotten caught up in flirting? And… didn’t notice our dogs getting busy and now Tanie could be pregnant and I may have a litter of puppies soon.” Sungwoon inhaled deeply and then looked directly into the camera.

 

“On a positive note, I have the hot owner’s number.” He nodded victoriously and smirked like a champ. “The question is do I text first or will he.”

 

Tiny paws scampered into the room and Sungwoon spun his desk chair around to settle the miniature dog in his lap. He took hold of her front paws and made her wave at the camera.

 

“You may have a boyfriend before I do but you still have to cuddle with me when I’m-“

 

Sungwoon’s text tone went off loudly, startling both him and Tanie. He laughed into the camera and reached for his phone. Reading the contact name, he gasped and gaped wide eyed at the camera.

 

“Speak of the Devil! It’s him! The guy from the park!” Sungwoon exclaimed and glanced around his room as if Daniel were listening in on him. He angled his phone before the camera lens and let the screen focus. The contact name read ‘Tanie’s Insurance Company ;)’.

 

“Okay. I’m opening the message.” Sungwoon looked up nervously. “Oh, it’s a video. He said Miso has been crying all night.”

 

Hitting the play button, Sungwoon saw the big Samoyed strewn across what must be Daniel’s bed and the dog was indeed releasing whines and sniffles. He replayed the video for the camera. “What do I say? Do I invite him over, so we can cuddle? I MEAN so the _dogs_ can cuddle?” He stared wide eyed at the new chat and stayed quiet as he thought up a response. “Okay. I’m going to say ‘wow Tanie left a strong impression huh’.” Hitting send, Sungwoon quickly set his phone to the side with a stressed grunt and put Tanie on the desk so he could hide his face in her fur. Seconds later, a double response came in.

 

**_Tanie’s Insurance Company:_ ** _Sure did :(_

 

**_Tanie’s Insurance Company:_ ** _Is Tanie free tomorrow? Asking for a friend_

 

Sungwoon giggled but abruptly cut himself off and eyed the camera that had absolutely recorded his teenage girl moment. “Ah whatever. I’ll edit it out.”

 

**_Sungwoon:_ ** _lol yes her schedule is clear after her bath_

 

**_Tanie’s Insurance Company:_ ** _And what about her owner?_

 

Sungwoon’s breath caught in his throat and his heart beat sped up. The cute guy from the park was texting him and even though his delinquent dog may have impregnated his precious Tanie, Sungwoon was willing to forgive him if he wanted to ask him out.

 

Sungwoon nibbled on his bottom lip and typed out a few different sentences before deciding on a question instead.

 

**_Sungwoon:_ ** _What about him?_

 

**_Tanie’s Insurance Company:_ ** _Would he like to see me again?_

 

Sungwoon dropped his head onto his arm and banged his fist on the desk to keep an unmanly scream from slipping past his lips. His head popped back up to face the camera. “He’s asking if I want to see him again! Of course I do! But I have to remain cool.”

 

**_Sungwoon:_ ** _Hmm_

 

He typed first and waited a few seconds. The ellipsis popped up on Daniel’s side of the conversation but then went away. Sungwoon smiled and texted his answer.

 

**_Sungwoon:_ ** _He would_

 

**_Sungwoon:_ ** _:)_

 

**_Tanie’s Insurance Company:_ ** _:D_

 

**_Tanie’s Insurance Company:_ ** _Appointment for Sungwoon and Miss Tanie has been scheduled for tomorrow at 5pm. Would you like to confirm this right now?_

 

**_Sungwoon:_ ** _lmao yes confirmed. We’ll see you guys tomorrow_

 

Daniel’s last text came with a video of a happy Miso wagging his tail. Before ending the vlog, Sungwoon showed their texts to the camera.

 

“We have a date tomorrow. Let’s see how it goes. Maybe…” He smiled bashfully and focused on Tanie who had laid down on his desk. “This might be the start of something new.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Babe hurry up!”

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Thunderous footsteps could be heard as Sungwoon raced down the stairs with his camera in hand. He almost tripped over the coffee table in his haste to set up the camera but he was quickly balanced by a protective pair of hands on his hips.

 

Sungwoon plopped down onto the couch next to Daniel, pulling his legs up and crossing them comfortably. Miso sat at attention at Daniel’s feet while his owner stroked his head. His sight was trained on Tanie who took center stage in the living room. The small Pomeranian lay on her side with her bulging belly and Sungwoon shook his knees anxiously awaiting the arrival of their new puppies.

 

2 months ago, Sungwoon had taken his fists of fury and beat up Daniel after finding out Tanie was pregnant. It was a few weeks after they officially started dating and what better way to celebrate a new relationship than with a litter of puppies!

 

Sungwoon had held Daniel responsible like he said he would and they both took turns taking Tanie to her vet appointments. Miso, as was his owner, was a very caring boyfriend. Sungwoon had saved up quite a few videos of the two cuddling and playing around. It was so cute to watch but nothing topped Sungwoon’s own human Samoyed.

 

“If they’re the parents, does that make us the grandparents?” Daniel asked wrapping an arm around Sungwoon’s shoulders.

 

“I guess so.” Sungwoon hummed as he mindlessly clicked through the photos in his camera. He set it to video and aimed it directly at Daniel’s face. The frame captured from his forehead to his upper lip. “How do you feel, grandpa?”

 

Daniel chuckled at the term and looked down at Miso. “Well for starters, I never thought Miso would be a father.” Sungwoon turned the camera towards the big white dog and scratched his ear. “But,” Daniel glanced at Sungwoon lovingly. “I got to know you because of it.”

 

The camera angle fell a little as Sungwoon turned to Daniel with a sweet smile. He settled closer into Daniel’s side and held the camera out so it was recording them both. He leaned in closer to his boyfriend’s face and grinned, staring into his eyes.

 

“So, you’re happy our orders got switched and our dogs did the do.”

 

Daniel’s light breath hit Sungwoon as he laughed softly at his choice of words. “Yes.”

 

“Me too.” Sungwoon agreed, pressing his mouth to Daniel’s happily. He pulled away with Daniel chasing after his lips, kissing him one more time before they faced the camera.   

 

“So here we are about 3 months after we met,” Sungwoon narrated and then flipped the camera around to record Tanie in her bed. “And Tanie is about to give birth!” He zoomed into his tiny Pom and sighed. “Who would have thought my little angel would be a mother?”

 

“I’m ready to see who the puppies come out looking like!” Daniel commented. “They’re going to be little white fur balls.”

 

“Oh my god! Just in time, look!” Sungwoon leaned forward and zoomed in as much as possible to catch the first puppy make its way out. They were all holding their breaths in nervousness and excitement but when the little pup was completely out it brought nothing but confusion. “Why is it light brown?”

 

Daniel scratched his head and then a lightbulb appeared over his head and he gasped looking at Sungwoon. “Miso is not the father!”

 

Sungwoon’s mouth opened in shock and he gulped, avoiding eye contact with Daniel who had begun to pace around the living room. All the medical bills Daniel paid for…

 

“Um. So that’s all for today’s vlog.” Sungwoon said putting the camera back on himself. He smiled nervously. “As always, thanks for supporting my channel.”

 

“I can’t believe this! I paid so many bills!” Daniel yelled somewhere in the background.

 

Sungwoon peeked over his shoulder and took his upper lip between his teeth. He gave a stale smile to the camera. “We’re having some technical difficulties.”

 

“Does that mean our entire relationship is built on a lie?!”

 

Sungwoon visibly startled and fumbled with the lens of the camera. He was in trouble.

 

“Sungwoon!”

 

“Alright! See you guys next time! Bye!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: Miso IS the dad. Puppies can change into their real colors a few months in. Sungwoon and Daniel learned that later lol (also, when the other puppies came out all white!)
> 
> Thanks for reading!! ^^


End file.
